


For a Dance?

by Being_Delirious



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Advice, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: "I haven't had a proper dance in a while. I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of him. What if he doesn't want to dance? That will definitely make things awkward. What if someone else had already asked him? Someone probably already have since like, have you seen him? Gosh Bad, he looks so good in a suit."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	For a Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> We need more SpifL/SpifeL in our lives...  
> Minor DreamHalo aaand GeorgeNap's only mentioned.

"May I have this dance?"

The question caught Bad's attention and turned to acknowledge his friend--who was sweating hard underneath his suit--with a raised brow. Harvey gave the man the most awkward smile he had ever seen in his life. Well, maybe the best term is "nervous." TapL was nervous. 

Why? Well...

"Don't you have a beaver man to ask?" 

Bad couldn't help but smirk at the way the tanned boy swallowed. Brown eyes immediately darting elsewhere but at him. After letting five seconds of pause, the latter eventually sighed along with a scratch to the back of his head, his face flushing in bright red.

"I haven't had a proper dance in a while. I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of him. What if he doesn't want to dance? That will definitely make things awkward. What if someone else had already asked him? Someone probably already have since like, have you seen him? Gosh Bad, he looks so good in a suit."

TapL rambled and he swears that he could feel the tip of his ears heat up. As the young man went on, Dream came up the pair with a cheerful smile painted on his features. He swooped over to Bad, with his dark suit and green tie, and gave the shorter man a peck on the cheek.

The tanned man shut his mouth, silently envying the way the couple looks so happy in front of him. Dream was whispering something that made the brunette's green eyes lit up in excitement along with a cheeky grin. Once the man with dirty blonde hair was done passing a secret, he nodded his head towards TapL with a smirk. 

"Gentlemen, I'll go ahead and check on the grooms now." Both men bid goodbye, watching as the man went over to the front where the grooms, Sapnap and George, are sat together with proud smiles on their faces. Maybe someday, they could be the ones to be in their place...

A hand to his shoulder brought Harvey back to existence. He blinked until he saw Bad giving him a reassuring simper. Setting his skewed glasses right, green eyes stared back at his dark chestnut ones, passing on a determined look. By the side, he took note of the way Zelkam walked over to Mega with confidence, offering out his hand with his face beaming. 

"Look, man, just suck it all up, walk over to him and ask. I'm telling you, it will be okay." The brunette began moving Harvey back, slightly pushing him. "Don't be like those two muffin heads over there, dancing together just cause they're two lonely singles." Bad pointed over to his left in which TapL chanced a glance.

On the dancefloor, stiffly holding one another, were none other than Skeppy and Technoblade. Harvey knew the reason behind the action although he wasn't going to tell Bad that the reason they're singles was because he chose Dream over them. 

BBH then placed both of his hands on Harvey's shoulder, a wide grin printed on the brunette's face was the last thing he saw before he was forced to turn around and pushed forward into the middle of the dance floor. 

Stumbling a bit, Harvey was able to catch himself from falling thanks to another figure that got slammed unto him. 

"Sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

Both males spoke hastily, embarrassed at bumping into one another. Although after registerng the voice in their heads, they both looked up at the same time. 

"Geo?"

"Harv?"

Geo was fixing his glasses that got moved a bit from their collision and Harvey's face quickly heated up at the sight of him. Tugging at his bowtie, the shorter male offered the other a smile that must have looked like a grimace. They both looked away. Geo tugged at his collar with a dust of pink sprinkling across his face. 

"I-"

"Um,"

The pair uttered out at the same time that made them stare at each other in amusement. Giggling at one another, Harvey breathed out. "I was going to ask you a question..." Geo's face lit up, eyebrows raised and had a slightly surprised look for a second. "Oh? You go on first then." 

The tanned male shook his head, surveying his painted nails, a tic he did whenever he felt nervous about something. Shaking his head, he forced his hand to run through his jet-black hair. "Uh, okay. How about this?" Harvey cleared his throat, anxiety looming in the back of his head. The only reason he wasn't chicken-ing out right now was because he used Bad's words as his support.

The taller male nodded, showing the other that he was in all ears. Ready to listen. 

"Let's ask each other at the same time."

Geo tilted his head. "Are you sure?" He was a little bit hesitant himself. What if he just wants to ask where he the apple juices are? Reluctantly, the taller man nodded. "Alright. Let's do it." The two nodded their heads, bracing themselves for the possible embarrassment they'll be getting.

"May-"

"Can-"

Together, the question was asked without a single stutter.

"...I have this dance?"

Their eyes widened, not believing the words that they both heard. Both Harvey and Geo's lips tugged upward, a shy yet genuine smile gracing their features whilst both of their faces slowly heated up in red. 

With the answer ready in hand, it did not take them a pause to simultaneously reply to one another; their heartbeats syncing at the same time,

"Yes."

* * *

Dream did not mean to eavesdrop at all. The conversation just happened to reach his ears. As he was making his way back towards the table, he couldn't help but over hear the way Spifey was asking Zelk for advice. Slightly panicking of how he would be able to ask a certain apple to dance with him. 

Smirking at this information, he made his way over to where his boyfriend was at. The dirty blonde-haired male couldn't help but grin wider, silently amused at how much of a teenager they all could be. Fortunately for him, TapL and Bad seemed to also be in the same situation Zelk and Spifey were. 

Sauntering over to the brunette, he gave Bad a quick kiss to his cheek before whispering to him about what he found. 

"Do you see Spifey and Zelk over there? I bet they're having the same conversation as you two are having right now."

His heart skipped a beat when he saw how excited Bad suddenly looked, a giddy grin going up his face as he whispered a quick thank you to him. Giving the brunette a small pat on his lower back, Dream nodded over to TapL to not seem rude before excusing himself out of their space. 

He's so happy for all of his friends right now. His two best friends just got married and the other pair may or may not being getting together by the end of the month. Not to mention, he was able to win Bad over last month. What an amazing year indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! <3


End file.
